The Day the Phoenix Rose
by emmamaysie
Summary: Viola Dumbledore - never knew her farther he was taken from her young and grew up with Mother Cecilia and Grandfather Aberforth - The Fic starts at the beginning of GOF!


As Dumbledore stared outside his office window he saw Viola skimming across the lake on her Firebolt. Wishing he could be outside with his niece. He continued to sign the Welcoming parchments for the incoming First Years, He heard Fawkes ruffle his feathers, He stroked Fawkes feathers, and then opened the window - Fawkes flew out the window and joined Viola on the lake. Viola felt as alive as the wind blew through her hair, she loved the feeling of Flying, although she wasn't on her house's Quidditch team, she knew she was a very good. Viola had never tried and probably never would, though she loved flying, but the Gryffindor team was good and they worked well together, so what was the point; She preferred watching.

Viola smiled as she thought about the Quidditch world cup her uncle had gotten her tickets in the top box, the best seats money could buy and her Best friend Ginny would be there, she was leaving later that night but she did wish Albus and Grandpie could come, but they had both said they were to busy. She had considered asking her mother Cecilia to join her but thought better of it, so she decided to tag along with her bestie and the rest of the Weasleys. It was getting closer to having to meet them at the Burrow, So she did a quick lap around the lake and headed of to say her goodbyes to her uncle.

As she got through into the Great Hall, she ran past her mother who was busy conversing with Professor McGonagall she waved a halfhearted hello and hurried upstairs, It wasn't as if she wouldn't see her mother again soon after all they did live in Hogsmeade. Viola rushed upstairs and skidded in front of the Gargoyle statue and quickly said "Lemon Drops" to gain access to her Uncles office. Her uncle as always was bent over his desk muttering about silly letters; He looked up as soon as her heard her impatient harrumph –

"Hello Dear, Did you enjoy your turn around the lake? Looks like you are cutting it a little close though?" He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, I know!"

"Well I believe we may still have time for your surprise my dear!"

Viola looked up quickly a smile on her face "I think we could squeeze that in"

"We will have to quick about it, Come with me to the library my Dear"

As Dumbledore and Viola walked side by side down to the library, You could see the family resemblance, they both had the same blue eyes twinkling with brilliance, although Viola's eyes where a bit different as one of them was hazel. As they reached the Library, the lights turned on and Albus told Viola to follow him, he took her to the Family tree section, and brought out three different books pertaining to The Blacks, The Potters as well as their own Family tree. Dumbledore, he opened all three of the books to certain pages and showed pictures, of her aunts, uncles, all of whom where dead, after he finished pointing them out.

"This is your Family, although you cant personally declare yourself as a part of them, you still have an album to look through."

Viola eyes glistening as she hugged him and said

"Thank you Uncle, I'm glad you showed me these pictures."

As Dumbledore and Viola walked away from the library, Viola looked at her watch, and she found it was time for her to leave, she hugged him again hurried over to the fireplace – She quickly grabbed a pinch of floo powder threw it in and off she stepped straight into the Weasleys Kitchen.

* * *

She was quickly engulfed in a hug by Ginny as came into her view

"Viola, there you are. Everyone its time to go we have quite a walk to get to that portkey!"

As Ginny and Viola trailed behind the group, they started talking about how their summers had gone.

"Mine was positively boring" Viola said dramatically "What about yours?"

"Uh.. Ill tell you later, ok?" as she shifted her eyes around.

"Ya, ya I get the drift, OYE! Fred, George how was your summer?"

"VIOLA! It was boring, didn't have anyone to prank, but we do now!"

"Like you could prank me" Viola said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well we can try," they said in unison.

"I got you all some gifts by the way!"

Viola rummaged through the purse she had brought with her - as she found the gifts she started to hand them out to the respective people. To Fred and George she gave a book about different poisons and incantations to help with their ambitions to open a joke shop, they also got a note saying to ask her something in private. To Ginny she got a muggle portable DVD player that was enchanted so that it could be used at Hogwarts, and several DVD's that Ginny liked, To Mrs. Weasley she gave a book, on household chores, done in a second. To Mr. Weasley she got a ordinary muggle Television, To Hermonie she gave an advanced magic spell book, Harry got an Eagle Feather Quill, and rainbow colored ink and for Ron she got a chudley cannon jersey and last but not least she got Percy more gold polisher, But what he didn't know that whenever he used it would make the badge say something extremely stupid, instead of assistant it would say ass-tint and things like that. Of course she had made it herself, and had emptied a regular polisher and put that in it instead.

After everyone was done opening their gifts they came along a clearing to which Mr. Weasley told everyone to start looking for anything that may be a portkey. Which in all honestly could be anything at all – this could take awhile.

About 20 mines later a man she had never met before came into sight from the other side of the hill.

"Amos! There you are" Cried Mr. Weasley "I was wondering if you'd be late"

"Not at all Arthur - Just forgot how much of a hike this would be, have you found It yet then? This is my son Cedric by the way"

Viola looked around Ginny's back to see the ever so Gorgeous Cedric Diggory standing there; She blushed quickly and whispered into Ginny's ear

"I didn't know he'd be here!"

"Well neither did I, but we have to keep looking we only have two minutes before its supposed to leave!"

"I've found it! Everyone hurry around now" Amos Yells out

As the group hurries over – everyone starts to add a finger to the dilapidated boot, As Amos starts to count down Viola noticed that Harry didn't have a finger on the boot yet, She quickly grabbed his hand as they begin to spin through the air.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that, Id love some feedback on it - I had originally written this chapter about 4 or 5 years ago so let me know what you thought of it!_

**_3_**


End file.
